


Flack

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Gen, also, i think it suits fite me, pretty sure this only exists because i wanted to write more, sassy mama erwin, short for darlene, where'd that come from?, who i named dee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Ah, shit, Erwin already knew who he was. He probably knew the attack was coming in the first place, and who had hired Levi to do it, too. Nothing to hide meant Levi had nothing to lose, so he might as well see where this was going.“Go on then, Smith. Make me a deal.”(a continuation ofthis)





	

Levi was halfway through his cup of tea when a man - taller than Erwin, how even? - knocked on the back door and let himself in to the tune of Erwin’s mother cooing “Mikey!”

“Dee,” he greeted in return.

“How have you been?” she asked.

“Good, thanks,” he said quietly, smiling at her. His gaze flicked to Levi. “This the short son of a bitch you mentioned on the phone?”

“Oi,” Levi huffed.

“Her words.” He shrugged. “Where’s Erwin?”

“On the phone with Hange.”

Mike hummed and sat what looked like a tool kit on the table.

“He has an idea in his head,” Dee continued, “but he won’t tell me what it is.” She sighed. “He said I’ll just ‘overreact’.”

“He’s probably right,” Levi mumbled.

Dee glared at him. “If I wanted to hear from an asshole, I would have farted.”

Levi snorted, tea going up his nose and making him cough. Mike patted him on the back until he recovered, then handed him a napkin to wipe his face. Levi gave him a thumbs up in thanks.

“I’m glad you two are getting along,” Erwin said as he reentered the kitchen.

“Dee was picking on him. I felt sort of sorry for the little guy.”

Dee snickered and Levi grumbled.

“How’s Hange?” Mike asked.

“On board,” Erwin answered.

“Then count me in, too.”

“Wonderful. Now--” he pulled out the chair across from Levi and sat down “--we just need you, Levi.”

Ah, shit, Erwin already knew who he was. He probably knew the attack was coming in the first place, and who had hired Levi to do it, too. Nothing to hide meant Levi had nothing to lose, so he might as well see where this was going.

“Go on then, Smith. Make me a deal.”

Erwin smiled. Dee frowned.

“No deals with degenerates. Not in my house, young man.”

“If you’re going to talk to me like I’m five, I am more than capable of leaving, mother.”

“...Fine. Talk to the heathen. But let it be known that I don’t like it.”

“Noted.”

Dee’s frown deepened, but that didn’t keep her from giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek before she stomped into the next room. She sat down heavily in a plush paisley-upholstered chair, keeping prolonged, uncomfortable eye contact with Levi the entire time she removed the pistol from her apron pocket - where she had been keeping it since Levi had entered her house - and placed it on the armrest. She patted it emphatically before she grabbed a magazine from a basket by her feet and started to read.

“I said it before and I’ll say it again: You’re mom is wild, Smith.”

“So what’s the plan?” Mike asked. “If you called Hange that must mean it’s something they’ll need to prepare a press statement for.”

“Indeed.” He glanced at the case Mike had put on the table. “I’m glad you had the foresight to bring your kit.”

Mike undid the clasps and lifted the lid, and Levi was surprised to find that inside was make up.

“How pretty do you need to look?”

“Not at all.”

“Oh?”

“Levi here,” Erwin began to explain, gesturing to Levi with his hand, “was sent by a certain over zealous opponent of mine to give me a proper beating.”

“And you want me to make it look like he succeeded?”

“Yes.”

“If you’re that desperate, I can still do it, you know,” Levi piped up. “It’ll be more realistic.”

“Mike’s brush will be decidedly less painful,” Erwin chuckled.

Levi shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Either way was still to his advantage. If Lobov thought Levi had done the job, he would still get paid. He might not get double the money, especially since Erwin wasn’t going to drop from the running, but it was still better than nothing. The only thing Levi didn’t understand about the whole thing was

“Why?”

Erwin and Mike looked at him.

“Why do you want him to think you got the shit beat out of you?”

“Because I want Lobov to have faith in you, Levi.”

“...I don’t get it.”

“I assume this is the first time Lobov has ever come to the Ackermans for a favor?”

Levi nodded. It was. Which was why Kenny was so hesitant to accept the idea when Lobov offered it. Why he shoved the task off on Levi.

“If he knows he can rely on you, he’ll come to you more often, have you do him more ‘favors’.”

“You’re hoping he’ll slip up and do something that’ll expose he does shifty things with shifty people,” Levi said, piecing everything together. “Whether you win the election or not, he’ll still be susceptible to his own stupidity.”

“Exactly. And a chance to take down one of the most longstanding and powerful crime rings in the city wouldn’t be a bad bonus.”

Levi sneered. “You almost had me, Smith. I’m not in the business of ratting myself out.”

“What if I offered you asylum?”

Levi folded his arms over his chest in thought.

“Me and two others, and you got yourself a deal,” Levi said, extending his hand towards Erwin.

Erwin took it and shook, a triumphant grin on his face.


End file.
